Field of Use of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable bed assembly. This invention specifically relates to components for a bed assembly particularly including a headrest end support. This invention further relates to a portable assembly for a double-decker bed having a headrest end support construction.
Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable bunk bed assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,797,772, 7,921,483, 8,356,369, and U.S. D600,469 to Bonatz, the inventor herein, which patents are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference thereto.
Bunk beds with rigid fixedly disposed end constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,821 to Page, US Publ. 2004/0035980 to McDonnell and US Publ. 2005/0050633 to Roger.
The immediately aforesaid constructions do not provide or otherwise are not suitable as headrests and protective end supports for children, and are costly to manufacture and assemble.
The art desires a bunk bed headrest and protective end support that is particularly suitable for and safe for use by children, that is readily manufactured, and readily assembled and disassembled.
The present invention provides a solution to these art needs.